


wolfie the samoyed visits the forest moon

by zero



Category: Star Wars, dog - Fandom, skookums the samoyed
Genre: Anthro, i fucking guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero/pseuds/zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>self-explanatory</p>
            </blockquote>





	wolfie the samoyed visits the forest moon

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to dog house

wolf: ive been spending a lot of my vacation days on endor lately. my name is wolfie (pronounced wolf-y-ay) and ive been  
trying to work some "me" days into my schedule.

wolfie is bathing in a hot spring

wolf: my peers tend to cut me in ways they dont understand. the hot spring is a good way to reflect.

steam rises from the hot spring and wolfie breathes deeply and encounters visions

wolf: after bathing in the hot spring i go write a little in my diary

diary entry x/xxx/xx/x: ate 2 donuts today. hiked in the deep trees. hiked by pond. miss my friends from college.

wolf: vulnerability is difficult, but moving forward isnt always essential, either. sometimes stability means the same  
thing as stagnation. other times its how you segment your week. i kill a lot of people with my blaster for a living.  
this weighs heavily on my conscience, although frequently theyre wealthy diplomats. sometimes i run into force users.  
i dont know what to think of them. force users say their ancestors, the jedi, can sense specific, important people on  
other planets. i dont find it impossible to believe that. ships computers do so just fine with tracking devices, but  
droids are poor conversation compared to humans, even the miniaturized dog people that populate this moon, for instance.

wolf: sometimes i go out to the forest bog and play my harmonica into the night air. it resounds around nearby cliff faces.

*still, wide image of wolfie playing harmonica into the night sky. wolfie dresses a little like boba with some important  
differences insofar as her dog-shaped helmet*

wolf: sometimes you can hear my ancestors, the wolves, howling. if youre a human, maybe youd find a similar catharsis in  
playing guitar in the jungle, and hearing the apes, mandrills, baboons start whooping vehemently. its eerie, but not  
particularly disgusting. if you come here often, like i do, it feels normal. like youre communing with the extant  
versions of your own ancestors. we cant always blow up death stars, in life. its never easy. sometimes you must give  
back to the forest.

wolf: ive heard there are strange, intimidating deer-type creatures deep within those woods. even bears are afraid of them,  
let alone the tribe of small bears that puts me up for a few nights as i walk the old speeder route. youd think it  
would have become a tourist attraction by now, but in fact, few are eager to visit the site of a great war, and if they  
were, theyve seen it by now. its lonely out here in the fog.

wolf: some ppl say the ghosts of those who died during the war still remain in the abandoned tunnels.  
im not sure what i believe.

wolf: killing people isnt all i do. sometimes i take bribes, i mean.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated also to past, present and future


End file.
